The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ice Punch’.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Poinsettia cultivar Eckabish, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,200. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Tönisvorst, Germany. The new Poinsettia was selected on the basis of its unique flower bract coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Tönisvorst, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.